someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon of the Well
I’ve always wondered why wells exist. They’re deep and you never know what’s at the bottom of one. Even with my special tool, I could never see what was at the bottom, so one day I got curious. In my village, we had a well filled with water, and no matter what, it would never empty. I had some special clothing that allowed me to breathe underwater, so I jumped right in. I sank to the bottom and saw a path leading further into the well. If I had been smart, I would have just turned around once I saw how dark it was, but I continued. About five meters of walking and the well had a platform just outside of the water. I climbed out, happy to be free of the murky water, but when I looked around, I was terrified. Skeletons polluted the room I was in. they were everywhere except for on the small channel the water flowed through to the well. I was scared, but still curious, so I continued. I got to what seemed to be a dead end, literally a room covered in bodies, but using my tool, I saw a hidden path. I continued along, unaware that my every move was being watched by the dead. I finally came to a much larger room and found where the water came from. The water flowed from a terrifying face that I thought would haunt me forever. I turned away and walked around the room. I found a hidden door and went through to find a torture chamber of some kind. There were somewhat new looking bodies scattered around and blood on the floor beneath two large beams covered in chains. I was horrified and ran from the room. I didn’t know where I was going, but I ended up in the one place no soul should ever go. I knew that several kids disappeared into the well, but I never thought about what happened to them. Well, I learned shortly after I entered this room. I saw a large, bleeding corpse-like thing bent over. Hands rose from the ground all around it. I moved carefully and saw what was happening; the horrified face of a dead child and this strange mass of corpses was eating the child. I screamed, immediately drawing its attention to myself. It turned and its hands reached for me. I ran for the door, but a hand got me. I knew that thing was drawing closer, so I tried to escape. As I escaped its grasp, I turned to see the creature standing with its jaws agape. I turned and hoped for the best, and I heard a crack sound. I bolted when I felt no pain. I ran until I found the entrance to the well and I climbed out. It was only then that I realized what I had lost; my lens. My glorious lens was now in the hands of that creature. That was the only thing that allowed me to see the truth in everything. I finally and foolishly decided to jump back down, but no one would ever hear from the man who could see the truth again. I would say I was displeased, but I watched as a boy, one young boy dressed in green, willingly climbed down the well, killed the monster everyone began referring to as Dead Hands, and took my prized possession from it. I felt happy even though I died for such a foolish thing. Author's note This is just one of my many theories on how Dead Hands got his evil claw ... hand ... tentacle ... things on the lens of truth. It may seem a bit short to some, others may think it doesnt go into enough detail about some things, but this is something I came up with randomly. Maybe at some point I'll redo it and make it better, maybe I'll just leave this to be eaten by Dead Hands himself. Either way, tell me what you think and what i could do better. Also, this isnt meant to be entirely scary as it is meant to just sort of freak everyone out that all of this is at the bottom of the well; the drinking water for Kakariko village. Also, this definitely isn't a mindfuck. I gave several very unsubtle hints as to what game this was from. Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Creepypasta Category:Theory Category:Creepypastas Category:Demon Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story